A Twist in my Story
by Emmett's-Luver
Summary: What if Emmett was the single Cullen in Twilight? I was bored and decided to write this.
1. Emmett and Catching Flies

Chapter 1

Emmett and Catching Flies

Bella's P.O.V.

I never pictured my life like this. So, real, so, perfect. I met the man of my dreams, and that's exactly it. The man I could only dream of having. Emmett McCarty Cullen. I could never be happier, but hey, all stories need a beginning right? So let's start from there.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella. I had to move to the rainy town of Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie Swan. My mom, Renee, went to Florida for her new husband, Phil. He plays minor league baseball. I didn't want to be a burden.

"I've missed you Bells." Charlie said, breaking the silence in the cruiser as we drove to his house.

"Yeah, I missed you too dad."

Tomorrow was Monday. That meant I'd have to go to school. Yay. I was too clumsy and shy to make any friends. I would be the freaky new girl. Ugh.

We pulled up to Charlie's house. It looked the same as it did when I was a child.

"I'll help you carry your stuff Bella." My dad offered.

"Kay, thanks." I said, grabbing what he didn't.

I walked up the stairs to my room. It looked exactly as I remembered it.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Look, Bells. I'm going fishing with the guys tonight. Hope you don't mind."

"Naw. It's fine. I'll just be getting stuff put away, so I'll be a bore."

"Kay."

The best thing about Charlie, is that he isn't a big talker. I put all my stuff away and laid on the bed.

"Bella, I'm leaving now! There's food in the fridge!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Okay bye!"

Well at least he wouldn't have to see me cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning tired. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Morning dad." I said when I came into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. I got you a truck you can drive until you want to buy a car."

"Oh! Hey thanks. Where'd ya get it?"

"Billy Black."

Billy Black? That name sounded familiar.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, well, I'll head for work. I'll be home late tonight, gonna watch the game with some of the guys."

"Yeah, okay. No problem. I can cook for myself dad." I teased.

"Yeah, well, bye Bells."

"Bye dad."

I looked at the clock. It was 7:45. I figured, if I left around 7:55, I'd have enough time to get to school. I ate breakfast and got ready for the day.

Once I arrived at school, I found a parking space and walked to the office building.

"Oh hi! You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Ms. Cope. Here are your classes, and bring this slip to me at the end of the day with all of the teachers signatures on it."

"Thanks."

My first class was English with Mr. Mason. I handed him my slip and he pointed to a seat. That's when I saw him.

He was extremely pale and muscular. He could be a professional football player. He had short, dark, curly hair and a beautiful face. He looked up at me and smiled. He had the cutest dimples. He was absolutely beautiful. I tripped and fell into my seat. Great.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. What's your name?" he asked with a voice like velvet.

"Um…Bella?" I more or less asked.

He chuckled. "Well, Bella. How about I show you to your classes today?"

I was at a loss for words. I wasn't that pretty. I had longish wavy brunette hair, big brown eyes. I was extremely clumsy. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Bella, if you leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies in there." He warned me.

I closed my mouth. "Uh. Sure." I replied.

"Great." He smiled and turned in his seat, facing the teacher once more.

I couldn't stop looking at him. He was so perfect. When the bell rang, I jumped like ten feet in the air.

"So Bella," Emmett said, "I have Trig with Mr. Varner next. What do you have?"

I looked at my schedule. "Um, same thing."

"Great, come on." I followed him outside. Standing up he was HUGE! Honestly, he scared me a little bit. "So Bella, got any siblings?"

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah, four of them. I'm adopted, I live with my uncle, Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen, and his wife, Esme. Edward and Alice are two of my siblings and then there's Jasper and Rosalie who are twins. Edward and Rose are together, and so are Jasper and Alice."

"Oh." I replied. Brilliant Bella.

He chuckled and held open the door for me. I sighed. I hated math.

"What?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"Nothing. I just don't like this class."

He laughed and sat in his seat. Mr. Varner signed my slip, made me introduce myself, and told me to sit next to Emmett.

Halfway through the class, a piece of paper landed in front of me.

"Bella," it read.

**What class do you have next? Emmett.**

I smiled and picked up my pencil to write back.

Uh, Spanish. Why?

My writing looked bad compared to his. I passed it back. He threw it back to me.

**Ooh! Me too! Wanna know my favorite class?**

I chuckled.

Biology?

I wrote quickly and tossed it back.

**Ha ha. Silly girl. Lunch!**

I had to try to not burst out laughing.

Lunch? Is that even a class?

I smiled and went to hand it back to him, but noticed that Mr. Varner was looking at me.

"Do I have to separate you two?"

"No sir. Sorry, won't happen again." Emmett said seriously.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, and Emmett was at my desk.

"Hey Bella! Wanna do something fun?"

I looked at him suspicisously. "Like what?" I asked slowly.

"Watch." He said, grabbing my arm and throw me onto his back. He then proceded to grab my books and walk out of the room.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"Ow, Bella. No need to yell. I'm right here." He complained.

I was scared right now because the ground looked really far away. I gulped and hung onto Emmett for dear life.

Once Spanish was over, Emmett flung me onto his back again and walked to lunch.

"You can sit with me and my family today." He said when we walked into the lunch room.

"Um, okay?" I was scared of meeting his family. What if they didn't like me?

Emmett walked to a table that held the most beautiful people I've ever seen. "Okay. Time for introductions. We will start with Alice. Bella, Alice is this pixie like being here." He pointed to a girl who was really short and had spiky hair.

"Hello Bella! We are going to be the most awesome of friends!" she laughed a bell-like laugh.

"The blond oaf next to her is Mr. Jasper. My partner in crime. My fellow prankster." He pointed to a beautiful blonde haired boy.

"Hey Bella. Yeah, me and Em like to play pranks. We get in trouble a lot." Jasper chuckled.

"Next is Rosalie. She hates the pranks I pull and really wants to smack me a lot of the time." Rosalie had beautiful blonde hair and the body of a girl on a Sports Illistratued magazine cover.

"Hi." She said, glaring at me.

"Then there's Edward. I don't know how to explain him, he's just Edward." Edward had messy bronze hair, he was glaring as well.

"Hello."

"Um, hi." I said quietly. "Uh, Emmett? Could you put me down now?" I asked sheepishly.

Alice and Jasper laughed and Rosalie and Edward glared.

My next class was the only one I didn't have with Emmett, but I had with Jasper. History. Yay.

"I'll pick you up after class Bella." Emmett said, heading to his next class.

"Hey Bella. Want to sit next to me this hour?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, sure." I smiled. He was nice.

When class started, Jasper passed me a note.

"Bella," it read.

**He loves you, you know. Jasper.**

How do you know?

**The look on his face every time he touches or looks at you. I've never seen that look on his face before. You are both good for each other and you are all ready like a sister to me. Alice all ready likes you too. You're a good person Bella.**

Thanks Jasper. I think I might love him too. Alice is pretty crazy isn't she?

**Yeah, but I love that woman. She is my whole world. I can't dream of living without her. Want to come over tonight? I'm sure Emmett would be happy if you did.**

Uh, sure. Why not. Will your parents care? Charlie has to work tonight so he won't miss me.

**Naw, they won't mind. I'll talk to Emmett about picking you up and bringing you over. We will call you. What's your number?**

It's 346-578-3324.

**Okay. We will call you after school.**

Kay.

* * *

The rest of the day was interesting. I had every class besides History with Emmett. Now I had Gym. Great.

"Em ,just to let you know, I suck at gym." I warned him before hand.

"I'll help you Bella." He said.

Yay. We were playing volleyball and Emmett was on my team. I managed ho hit him on the head and myself on the head with the same ball.

"Sorry." I muttered, blushing.

"It's okay Bella, you'll get better." He promised.

I had a feeling my time in Forks would be very interesting.


	2. Family Arguments

Hello, this is Chapter 2 of A Twist in my Story. I'll try to update as soon as I am capable of. You should check out my other story, Corrupting Bella. It'll make you laugh. **Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight. I really wish I could own Emmett.......**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Family Arguments

2 months later

Emmett's P.O.V.

I came home from school one day and Edward and Rosalie laid into me about how careless I was.

"Emmett, you could kill her!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down Edward. Let Emmett explain." Esme said quietly.

"Guys, look, I'm sorry. I just feel oddly attracted to her. It's really hard to explain."

I was a monster. My family was pissed off at me. Could this day get any worse?

"Stay away from her Emmett. She is a fragile little insignificant little human who will end up exposing us." Rose said coldly.

"Who said I was going to tell her?!" I was mad now. Bella was a very nice, caring person. Why couldn't they see that?

Edward answered that question. "Because Emmett. She's a human, we are vampires. We—unlike you—stayed away from her like we were supposed to."

I hated it when he got into my thoughts. I looked to Alice for help. Her and jasper were the only ones who somewhat understood, but she had a blank expression on her face. That meant only one thing. Alice was having a vision.

"No!" Edward gasped.

"What?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"She knows. She figures it out Emmett. She-she's pale. With red eyes. I-"

"You change her?!" Edward screamed at the same time I yelled, "I change her?"

"No! I would never do that! I don't have the will to! I'd kill her!" I screamed I defense. Alice's visions could always change.

I shrunk to the ground and held my head in my hands. Carlisle came through the door, home from work.

"Hey guys, how was-, but he stopped when he saw their expressions and me on the floor. "What?"

"Emmett fell in love with a human." Jasper said simply.

Carlisle sighed. "Emmett you really made a mess this time."

"I didn't fall in love with her!" I screamed in defiance. If I could cry, I would be. I hated myself right now.

"You should." Edward muttered from a corner. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Edward stop." Carlisle ordered. "Alice, what did you see about this girl?"

"Well, one of us tells her what we are and she doesn't care one bit. Then I saw her pale and red eyed. A vampire."

"Hmm, yes, well, I'm staying out of this. Emmett needs to make a choice for himself."

Thanks a bunch dad. I got up and ran to my room. I couldn't stand being around my family right now. About fifteen minutes later, someone knocked at my door.

"What?"

"Em, it's me, Jasper. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever."

He came in and sat next to me on the bed. "Look Emmett. Honestly, I don't care that you've fallen for Bella, that's great. She's perfect for you. I just wanted to let you know that Alice and I are on your side." He chuckled. "Alice wants a new shopping partner."

"Thanks bro. I don't know what it is about her, but it draws me to her. She is so clumsy. In gym, she always manages to hurt herself."

Jasper chuckled. "As long as she makes you happy."

"Thanks man. What about Carlisle and Esme? Rose and Edward?"

"Carlisle and Esme well, Esme couldn't give a care in the world. She's so happy for you. Carlisle doesn't want part in all the fighting. Rose and Edward hate you."

"That's great. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long week. Hey remember when you asked Bella to come over the first day she was here and Esme about gave her a heart attack?" Everyone thought that she was just a friend then.

"Yeah. I've never felt her so excited before." Jazz chuckled.

"I'm not sitting by a P. Edward or Rosalie at lunch."

"Alice and I will sit by you and Bella. Alice believes that they will be great friends."

"Well, I'm not betting against Alice. Never have, never will."

"I'm never betting against her either. You'd have to be stupid to. She'd probably eat you if you tried. Honestly, she scares me sometimes."

"She scares me all the time bro." I chuckled. Alice was like, the Energizer Bunny.

"What are you going to do Em?"

I sighed. "I don't know Jazz. I don't know."

"Well, I hope you make the right decision. Don't hurt Bella." He patted my back.

"Yeah thanks." I said. "I couldn't dream of hurting her Jazz."

Jasper left me to think. What was I going to do? I mean, what if I _did_ hurt her?


	3. What Are You?

**Hello, I just finished writing this today.....I have had writers block. Grr. Anyways, I'm gonna vent it out by working on ideas for my other stories. If you have an idea for Corrupting Bella, PM me and I'll try to use it. Thankies! Big hugs from Emmett if you click the review button at the bottom *wink wink, nudge nudge*. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

What are you?

Bella's P.O.V.

"Hey Fun Size." A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see Emmett with that cute dimpled grin of his.

"Fun Size?"

"Yeah, my new nickname for you." He chuckled, throwing me onto his back.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled, completely surprised.

"Naw-uh. I don't want you fallin' on that pretty little face of yours."

"Funny-" I started to say, but saw the look on his brother Edward's and his sister, Rosalie's faces, and flinched.

Emmett's body shook with the growl that came from his mouth. "I'm sorry Fun Size. They just don't think we should be friends.

"Did you…_growl_ at them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He asked me.

"That's not very polite Emmett Cullen." I scolded.

He chuckled and walked into the English building. "Sorry, I forgot my manners."

"They don't like me do they?"

"They're being…" he seemed to be struggling for a word, "difficult. I shouldn't be around you so much. It only puts you in danger." He mumbled to me.

"What do you mean?" he turned to answer, but was cut off by the teacher starting the lecture. I took out a piece of paper.

Em, what did all that mean? You shouldn't be around me?

I folded it up and handed it o him. He opened it, sighed, and wrote back.

**Look, Fun Size, I can't really tell you. But, being around you, as much as I am, can only hurt both you and my family. Right now I'm just following my heart and letting the chips fall where they may.**

What happened to my happy-go-lucky Emmett? This one was scary.

You mean, you can't be around me? We can't be friends?

**I said I shouldn't, not that I wouldn't. I'm not going to stay away from you Bella. You can't rid of Emmett McCarty Cullen that easily.**

I looked at his face, he looked sad.

Sit by me at lunch?

**Well, duh. Only if I get to give you piggy-back rides between classes.**

Why did he insist on carrying me?

Sure, if you insist.

We paid attention for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang, before I could look up, I was on Emmett's back and almost out the door.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in complete bewilderment.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Pick me up so fast."

"You are just very unobservant."

I snorted and he chuckled. "Honestly Emmett, you scare me sometimes."

I thought I heard him mutter 'good' but wasn't sure. "Why's that?"

"You're big and intimidating. Like a teddy-bear."

"Teddy-bear? So now I'm Emmett Cullen, the teddy-bear?"

"Yup. My teddy-bear." Oops. Did I just say that out loud? "Did I just say that out loud?" I could feel the blush coming on.

"Yeah. I don't mind being your teddy-bear though."

I stared at the side of his face in shock (I was still on his back so all I could see was the side).

"You look cute when you blush Bella." He teased. We were almost to our next class now.

"Uhh." I blushed even more.

"Very intelligent response Fun Size." He chuckled.

I just realized something. Emmett was freezing.

"Whoa! Hey Em!" I yelled "You're-" he cut me off.

"Ow Bella, I'm right here. Don't yell."

"Sorry. Emmett, you're freezing. You need a sweatshirt or something."

He stopped and looked at me, fear and pleading in his eyes.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked quietly.

"Bella," he pleaded.

"And pale. Cols and pale. Like you have no blood in you." I muttered. "What _are_ you?" There's no way he could be human. Being _that_ cold wasn't normal.

He dropped me off of his back. "Bella, please. I-I can't tell you." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"It has to stay secret. The only way I could tell you is if you figured it out." He looked really sad. His eyes were pleading with me to just drop it.

"I'm sorry. It just surprised me 'cause you're so cold."

"Yeah." He said, officially dropping the subject.

My next two classes before lunch were extremely boring. Emmett wasn't himself. Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Jasper and Alice will be sitting by us today at lunch. Is that okay?" he asked once I was on his back.

"Do they hate me too?" I really didn't want to sit by someone who was going to glare at me the entire time.

"No Jasper and Slice are happy for me."

"Okay. But I have one favor to ask of you." I told him.

He looked wary. "What is it?"

"You have to be happy the rest of the day. I don't like it when you aren't happy."

He seemed relieved that I didn't ask something different. "I'll try. I'm sorry, I'm making you sad."

We were in the cafeteria now and I saw Jasper and Alice at a table by themselves. He walked into the food line and completely filled a tray.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. Did he expect me to eat all of that?

"Bella, I have to eat too." He chuckled. The chuckle sounded forced.

"Oh, right. Okay, random question; why do you insist on carrying me?"

"I don't know. You're extremely clumsy. I don't want you to fall." He said. Then—so quietly that I barely heard—"I don't think I could manage if you bled."

"What do you mean? What's wrong if I bleed?" I asked curiously.

"Great. Put yourself deeper into this Emmett." He mumbled to himself. "Nothing Fun Size."

What was wrong with him today? We made it to the table with Alice and Jasper. Jasper straightened up and held his breath. Alice glanced at him, worry evident in her flawless features.

"I'm sorry Bella, Emmett, but I have some forgotten homework to do. I'll see you two later." Jasper apologized, walking quickly out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Uh, hi Alice. Hey Em, can you put me down?" I asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, setting my gently to the floor.

"Excuse me for a second Alice, I have to talk to Emmett." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the empty hallway. "Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Don't lie to me. There's something wrong. You aren't Emmett. You're an alien." This side of Emmett scared me.

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm just having family troubles." He whispered. "I'll try to be happier."

"Thanks. I miss my Emmett." I said, throwing my arms around him. He stiffened. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were black, not the usual gold color. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, I need you to let go of me. Now. Please." He said through gritted teeth.

I stared at him in shock and backed away. "What's wrong with you Emmett?"

"I can't tell you." He whispered. "I wish I could, but I just can't." Alice came in then and whispered something in his ear. His eyes got even darker, if that were possible. "Alice, are you absolutely _sure _I can? You really saw that?"

"Yes Emmett. I'm positive." She whispered. He looked at her and sighed. Then he looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I was so confused right now.

"Um, well… you know how I've been acting strange?" where was he going with this?

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, it's because I-I haven't… hunted." So he gets crabby when he doesn't hunt? Odd.

"Huh?"

"Bella, we're vampires." Alice said form beside him, practically bouncing up and down. Then I fainted.


	4. Sorry

Okay, you guys. I know you hate these things, and so do I, but I have to get this information out there… So here's the deal, my Internet hates me and is going haywire. It keeps cutting in and out ad won't listen to me. I am headed off to Mexico on Friday the 19th and won't be back until the 29th. I haven't had time to type anything and I am truly sorry. On my drive to Mexico (*sigh* yea, we have to drive down… in a charter bus…) I will try and write more. My parents won't allow me to bring my labtop, so I'll write in a notebook. As soon as I get home I will type, type, type. I have a really busy summer... When ever I get the chance to, I will update on my stories, I promise. Because I love you all and your reviews so much, I would appreciate if you accepted my apology. I will try to update before Friday, but I have to pack all week. If I don't update, I am truly sorry and will as soon as I get home… well, after I sleep for a couple days, I have to get up at 5 every day of the week that I'm down there. I promise, I will continue my stories, so don't give up on me. Thanks for reading this.

Emmett's-Luver


	5. Making Mistakes

**Okay guys...This is the last time I'm updating on this story until the 29th or later. I hope that this chapter can satisfy you till I get back. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

Making Mistakes

Emmett's POV

Bella fainted when Alice told her. We brought her over to our house Carlisle.

"Is she dead?" I groaned. It'd been over an hour since she fainted.

"No Emmett, she's breathing isn't she?" Carlisle sighed.

Alice yelled to us from the couch. "3…2…1!" and then Bella woke up.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I asked running at vampire speed to her side.

"Whoa Em, slow down. How'd—where am I?" she looked so confused. "Oh, I'm at your house. Your eyes are gold again. And the shadows under your eyes are gone."

"I hunted while you were knocked out. Yes, you are at my house. I told Ms. Cope that you were sick so we were bringing you home. You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"How are you—I mean, how can you be around me? I- I'm a person, w-with blood. I thought vampires ate people." She stuttered out.

"Well, we are, um, I guess you'd call it, vegetarian vampires. We survive on the blood of animals." She still looked confused. "I don't want to be a monster Bella."

"So, you won't, um, eat…me?" she asked quietly. Carlisle and I started to laugh, Alice joining in form the other room.

"Of course not Bella." I murmured quietly, smiling at her. She still didn't look convinced. "Bella, I promise, no, I swear not to hurt you."

"How do you move so fast? Why are you so cold? I'm so confused Emmett." She looked really confused. I felt bad for her, we must look like a family of freaks.

"Um, one word Bells. Vampire. We're cold 'cause technically we're dead. We move fast 'cause, well, we do. I guess it's for hunting." I explained to the best of my ability.

"Weird." She muttered.

"Yeah, real creepish right? Do you feel well enough to drive? Charlie will be there soon."

"I don't think so. I still feel a little dizzy." She admitted, blushing.

"I'll drive you." I chuckled. "Be back later guys."

I walked her out to my Jeep. She stared wide eyed at it. "We're not taking that, are we?" she asked in disbelief.

"Bella, that's my baby. Here, I'll help you up." I walked forward to help her, but she backed up into the door, staring at me.

"Emmett! It's _huge_! Charlie would kill me if he saw me in it!" she complained, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Bella," I sighed, placing both of my hands on either side of her head. The urge to touch her almost overwhelming, "there's no need to worry. You're safe with me."

She looked at me, almost in a dazed state. I leaned my head closer, so I could look into her eyes. She stared back at me and stopped breathing. The urge to touch her became so overwhelming, that I couldn't suppress it. I had to feel her lips underneath mine.

"I wanna rry something." I murmured. She swallowed loudly and nodded at me.

"Yes?" Her sweet breath fanned across my face.

"I've wanted to do this from the first time I met you, Bella Swan." I said, leaning in to capture her lips with my own. The feeling was indescribable, and the taste—oh! The taste! She parted he lips in a wild gasp, twining her fingers in my hair. Blood came rushing up to her face, I was oh-so-close to her neck…Why not just a little taste—No Emmett. I had to stop. "Bella." I whispered urgently.

"Oops." That was an understatement. She detached herself from me. "I'm sorry Emmett. I made that hard for you. I'm so sorry-" she was babbling and not helping me what-so-ever.

"Bella, shush. Hang on a minute." My throat burned like someone shoved a curling iron down it. It didn't help her heart was still racing and her pulse point was so close. All I had to do was lean in and bite…NO EMMETT! I could smell the sweet blood coursing through her veins. I growled uncontrollably while my mind went through ways to kill her.

She whimpered at the sound of the monster's growl. Great. I'd scared her. I was barely under control. I needed fresh air, or Jasper. One of the two. I was very close to killing this sweet innocent little girl. To my relief, Jasper cane in and calmed me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks Jasper." I whispered too low for her to hear.

I looked down at Bella who was shaking and looking anxiously at me. I quickly dropped my hands and took a couple steps back to give her some room. "I'm sorry Bella." Her pulse quickened again, making thinks that much more hard for me. I stared at the pulse point in her neck, I wanted to bite it. I wanted to sink my razor sharp teeth into her soft flesh and feel that warm, thick, sweet blood fill my mouth and fill my scorching throat, her body going limp in my arms…Emmett, get a hold of yourself. I couldn't think that way.

"You didn't mean it. I should be the one that's sorry." She whispered.

I leaned in without thinking and trapped her between my arms again. I pressed my nose to her pulse point and took a deep breath. She stiffened under me. "Emmett?" she muttered warily.

"I'm in control." I assured her, kissing the pulse. It was so warm, I could feel the blood run beneath my lips. Again, without thinking, I stuck out my tongue and licked it.

"Yuk!" she giggled. "You licked me."

I chuckled." Come on Bells. I gotta get you home. Charlie will be there soon." I said, opening the door, lifting her in, buckling her, and running around to the driver's side, all within a second.

I pulled out of the garage. "Alice will drive your truck home. Bella, I'm sorry for loosing control back there. It's just, with you so close… and the smell of your _blood_." I shuddered.

"Don't worry Emmett. It's part of who you are. You can't control your nature. That was the first and best kiss I've ever had." She said, turning to smile at me. I smiled back at her and she quit breathing.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You have the cutest dimples." She said, blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." I said. Of course, that made her blush more. We pulled up to her house. "Do you want Charlie to know about us? If not, I'd better leave. He'll be here any minute." I said, helping her get the off-roading harness off.

"Uh, sure. Why not? He will find out sooner or later. There's no secrets in Forks. Let's make it sooner." She said, smiling.

I chuckled and went to help her out. I was just setting her down when Charlie pulled up. "Bella!" he yelled through the cruiser window. "Who's this?"  
"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Emmett Cullen, Bella's new boyfriend." I said smiling like an idiot.


	6. Dinner with Charlie and My Room

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I have been totally busy. School has started...Yay. (Note the sarcasim..) Ugh. So, because school has started, I won't be updating as much. I'll try to make it every other weekend. It'll be easier around the holidays. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot. Yay! Thankies my lovlies. Don't give up on me...please. :-) Make sure to review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

Dinner with Charlie and My Room

Bella's POV

Charlie almost fainted when Emmett told him he was my boyfriend. "Char- Dad!" I yelled, rushing to steady him. His face turned red, possibly with anger. "Um, Emmett is gonna eat dinner with us dad." I said nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine." Emmett said. "But I wouldn't mind staying to keep you company."

"Yeah, that would be great." I said. "Dad, are you okay?" Maybe we would have to bring him to the hospital. I looked at Emmett who held up a finger telling me to be patient.

"Yeah. I- I think so. Gimme a sec." Charlie said, closing his eyes. Once his face was back to normal, he shook hands with Emmett. "Nice to meet you, Emmett."

"You too." Emmett talked all funny when he was talking to Charlie. Almost like he was afraid of being shot. I snorted at the absurdity of that and Emmett looked at me questioningly. I shook my head. He just wasn't as carefree talking with Charlie as he was with me. I don't know. Maybe I was weird. "So, Fun Size," Emmett said cheerfully when Charlie was unlocking the door, "What's for supper?"

"I don't know. Something simple. Spaghetti. That sounds good. Come on, big guy. Try not to give Charlie a heart attack while you're here." I whispered to him

"You say that like it's possible. I have never heard anyone's heart go that fast. But, because you asked so politely…" he trailed off. "I guess I can try not to."

Emmett watched me make dinner, and sat and talked with us at the table while Charlie and I ate. Around nine, Charlie decided to kick him out of the house. Stupid, overprotective father.

"Bye Em. See ya tomorrow." I said, walking him to the door.

"See ya, Fun Size. Love you." That was the first time he had ever said he loved me. It was the second best thing to leave his mouth. The first being my name.

"I love you as well." I said back, closing the door as he walked to his Jeep.

"Bella?" my dad called. Yay! Let's play, Annoy the Heck Out of Bella with Silly Questions About Her Boyfriend. Who will last longest? Bella, or Charlie?

"Yeah?" I asked from my spot at the sink.

"Why does he call you Fun Size?" Why would you ask a question like that? It's not like that name could be sexual.

"I don't know, maybe because of his brute size and my petite form. I'm little to him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How long have you known him? Isn't he kinda old for you?"

"Ugh, dad. I met him the first day I went to school."

"Are you two being careful?" he asked suddenly, making me drop the dish I was cleaning. Thankfully it didn't break.

"Dad! It's not like that!" I yelled, washing up the last plate and draining the water. "I'm going up to bed. Good night." I said, storming up the stairs, a furious blush on my face.

I plopped in my new Skillet CD, Awake. They were the best band ever. Hero came on.

(_Bella singing. _**Emmett singing. **_** Both singing.**_)

**I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losing my faith today**  
_Falling off the edge today_

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman**  
_I'm not superhuman_  
**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**  
_Falling from my feet today_  
**Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
**_Save me now_  
**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**  
_Just in time_

**I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today**  
_My voice will be heard today  
_  
**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman_  
**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**  
_My voice will be heard today_  
**It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
**_Save me now_  
**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**  
_Just in time_  
**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero  
Just in time  
Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time...**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
**_And we're not ready to die  
_  
**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
**_I've got a hero_  
**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight**  
_I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
**_Save me now_  
**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me  
**_Just in time_

(_I need a hero_!) **Who's gonna fight for whats right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?**  
(_I need a hero_**!) Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make them believe?  
I need a hero  
**  
_**I need a hero!**_

_**A hero's going to save me just in time!**_

I felt a breeze and looked to my window. There sat Emmett. Grinning like a moron. "Oh!" I gasped. "How long have you been sitting there?" did he hear me sing?

"Since the song started." He confessed. "You have a beautiful voice. That is a good song too. Though, my favorite is Monster. Explains how I feel _so_ well."

"You feel like a monster?" I asked. "Afraid you'll lose control? Emmett, don't feel like that. I don't want you to."

" 'My secret side I keep, hid under lock ad key. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. 'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!' " Emmett sang.

" 'I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.' " I finished for him. "Don't feel like that. I'm here to help you Emmett." Ironically, Monster starting playing. We both listened to the lyrics silently.

"How'd you get up here?'

"I jumped. Is it okay that I'm up here?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. But Charlie might. Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Sure. Why not. I'm faster than Charlie." He glanced at the clock. "Tsk, tsk Bella. It's way past your bedtime. Lie down." He ordered.

I looked at him with m eyebrow raised, but listened. He put the covers on me and then laid next to me. "What is that about?"

"I don't want you to get cold." He murmured, his chilly breath fanning over my face. I took a deep breath I and rested my head on his chest.

"Charlie doesn't like me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"No. I think you intimidate him. I mean, look at you, Em. You're huge." I teased. Releasing a huge yawn, I giggled.

"You're tired. You should sleep." He chuckled. "I'll be here in the morning. I promise."

"Kay. Night Emmett. Love you." I yawned again.

He kissed my forehead. "Love you too Bella." He said, humming tunelessly. "Good night."


	7. Important

Sorry guys. My laptop crashed….I can't type at all….I'm currently using my main computer quick….I'm not supposed to. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. It's not my fault Gregory (my laptop) decided to go into a coma. I'll update when I get the chance or Gregory gets fixed. Whichever comes first. Happy Holidays!

Emmett's-Luver.

P.S. Sorry. =(


End file.
